


send my love

by kiibokart



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiibokart/pseuds/kiibokart
Summary: "Akira grinned at him before leaning in to close the gap between their lips. Ryo felt his face flush before fluttering his eyes closed and relaxing into the kiss. Ryo crossed his arms around Akira's neck, feeling a wonderful warmth in his chest."context is i saw a tweet and got inspired by it so now this is here!!!! ryo remembers all the loops n satan stuff in this and akira gives him tender love and care
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan & Fudo Akira, Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	send my love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour one night and i just decided to post it now because why not, i love ryokira and the world has to know

Akira wraps his arm around Ryo's waist, pulling him closer so they are standing chest to chest. Ryo looked into the other boy's dark brown eyes, the deepness of them almost pulling him in. 

Akira grinned at him before leaning in to close the gap between their lips. Ryo felt his face flush before fluttering his eyes closed and relaxing into the kiss. Ryo crossed his arms around Akira's neck, feeling a wonderful warmth in his chest. 

Soon enough, Akira pulled away and Ryo had already began to miss it. Upon opening his eyes, Ryo saw Akira's soft smile and loving gaze and suddenly felt the warm feeling in his chest begin to spread, creating a pressure in his throat that made his eyes sting. Ryo dropped his head down, the stinging beginning to make his eyes water. Akira brought his hands to Ryo's sides, becoming concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Akira asked. Ryo shook his head, bringing his hands to cover his face as his shoulders began to shake from the overwhelming emotion. Before Akira could say anything else, Ryo threw his arms around him and buried his face into his shoulder. Akira hugged him tight in an instant, holding Ryo as he cried and rubbing comforting circles along his back. 

"It's just," Ryo choked out, "It's just that, you mean so much to me and, and I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, Ryo. I'm right here and I'll always be here." Akira runs his hands through Ryo's layered blonde hair, holding onto him tightly. After a short while, Ryo's sobs quieted to sniffles and deep breaths. Sighing, Ryo pulled his head up from Akira's shoulder, his nose runny and his eyes puffy.

"I got snot on your shirt." Ryo sniffed, eyebrows screwing up in embarrassment. Akira looks at his shirt, letting out a huff of laughter.

"Ehh don't worry about it, no big deal. Are you okay?" He wiped a thumb across Ryo's cheek, catching a stray tear. The blonde nodded, rubbing at his nose.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I don't know what happened.." He said hoarsely and cleared his throat. "But um.. I mean it." Ryo affirmed, placing a hand on Akira's chest. "I love you. A lot. Maybe a little too much." He let out a small laugh. Akira smiled as he gave Ryo a kiss and pulled his boyfriend in for another hug.

"No such thing as too much love." He swayed Ryo back and forth, making him laugh a little more. 

"I love you too."


End file.
